Suki,Daisuki
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: First song fic. Indonesia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Nethre,tapi ia bingung bagaimana caranya.Simak saja fic gaje nan ancur ini.


CIAO~

My first SongFic, kalau ada kesalahan mohon maafkan ya…

Author sedang mencoba membuat fic rate M tapi tak di publish.

Mau tau kenapa? Saya aja gak tau#plak#

Ok lebih baik kalian simak saja cerita ini -?-

Indo!Male Nethre!Male

~.~.~

Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
Isogashii nara, gomen  
Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte

"Hey, hey, hey, hey kepala tulip! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang. Rambutnya yang hitam itu tersisir rapi *tumben#BUK# dan tangannya menarik lengan pemuda belanda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"I-indo… aku sedang sibuk, ada apa kok tiba-tiba?" tanya orang belanda itu yang kerap di sebut 'Netherland atau Nethre' tapi untuk Indonesia ia selalu di panggil 'kepala tulip' tapi itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Indonesia.

"Dengar ya aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" kata Indonesia yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." jawab Nethre.

Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
Etto geemu demo suru  
Shiritori shi yo  
Shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.  
Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bingung sekali!' _batin Indonesia.

"Um… kepala tulip, aku ingin bermain." kata Indonesia tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tak mengajak yang lain saja? Seperti adik-adikmu yang lain?" tanya Nethre.

"Males, kalau sama Malon nanti dia curang, kalau Brunei dia cuma dzikir mulu kerjaannya, dan Singapur jangan tanya pastinya dia sedang pacaran dengan iphone-nya." jawab Indonesia asal tapi benar.

"Ya sudah kau mau main apa?" tanya Nethre lagi.

"Aku mau main congklak." jawab Indonesia dengan tampang polos.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Nethre gugup karena ia tak bisa bermain congklak.

Setelah itu…

"Maaf Indonesia, aku tak mengerti permainanmu ini. Aku pergi dulu ya, kerjaanku minimum. Bye~" kata Nethre sambil meninggalkan Indonesia yang sedang duduk.

Onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
E eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

Esok harinya, Indonesia datang ke kantor Nethre.

TOK TOK

"Masuk saja."

"Kepala tulip… apa kau lapar?" tanya Indonesia dari pintu.

"Tidak sih, tapi aku haus." jawab Nethre sambil menatap Indonesia lalu menatap layar komputernya lagi.

"Sayangnya aku tak membawa air." kata Indonesia.

kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
nodo ga kawai te koe de nai

'_Apakah kau bisa untuk tidak menatap layar itu terus? Kau tak tahu apa jika aku selalu mencoba menarik perhatianmu?' _batin Indonesia yang kini duduk di sofa ruangan Nethre.

Indonesia terus memperhatikan Nethre yang masih asik mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia ingin mengajak Nethre berbicara tapi rasanya kerongkongannya kering. Suaranya terasa tercekat dan tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuha ru  
dame da, yappari kowai no

'_Huuh… apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku mencoba untuk jujur kepadanya tapi ini rasanya tidak bagus. Ini sangat menakutkan dan baru kali ini aku merasa takut yang berlebih.' _batin Indonesia yang masih terdiam terpaku.

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

'_Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi kenapa sangat susah? Dan ada rasa takut. Aku takut ia membenciku.' _batin Indonesia.

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan Nethre yang kebingungan.

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte

Dua hari setelah itu Indonesia datang ke rumah Nethre.

"Hey kepala tulip. Aku ingin bicara sebentar saja." kata Indonesia dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin membicarakan apa lagi?" tanya Nethre.

dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
etto sore ja ja janken shiyo  
jankenpon aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sangat gugup. Pokoknya sekarang harus ke pointnya!' _terkad Indonesia dalam hati.

"Um… Nethre…" kata itu terputus ketika Indonesia menatap Nethre.

Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak tetapi langsung berdetak kembali karena ketampanan Nethre yang memalingkannya dari semua pikiran yang ada di otaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Nethre lembut.

"JANKENPON!" teriak Indonesia tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya.

'_Aduh! Kata-kata barusan keluar begitu saja! Bagaimana ini?' _batin Indonesia.

Ia merasa kalau wajahnya memanas. Tidak, seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Oh maksudnya kau ingin main jankenpon?" tanya Nethre lagi.

"Bu-bukan itu… Aku hanya bosan." kata Indonesia singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomatnya Antonio.

onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

Dengan cepat Indonesia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Indonesia dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit haus." jawab Nethre.

"Aku tidak bawa air sih." gumam Indonesia.

ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
okashii tte omottara gomen  
bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto

"Dengar, walau ini mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin ini mengejutkan tapi aku ingin kau tau…" kata Indonesia.

Memang ia selalu curhat ke Nethre karena orang itu sudah bersedia merawatnya dari kecil (walau ujung-ujungnya perang)

puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuhare  
dame da, yappari kowai no

'_Huaaa! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tuhan tolonglah aku!Ini terlalu menakutkan!' _jerit Indonesia dalam hati.

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no

'_Baiklah aku harus berani! Aku hanya harus menyatakan pleasance tapi kenapa sangat susah sih?' _batinnya lagi.

ano ne, jitsuha,  
a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa,

'_Aku akan jujur.'_

"Um… Nethre, aku, aku… Kau itu…" sekuat tenaga Indonesia berusaha mengatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su

"Maap… Tunggu! Kau adalah orang yang…" susah sekali untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Rasanya seperti tidak bisa keluar.

ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,

"Um…sesungguhnya kau… er… aaa… itu." Indonesia terus berusaha mengatakan itu tapi selalu saja gagal ia ucapkan.

anata ga, aa  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne

"Mmmm… kau itu adalah orang… er… tunggu…"

"Ayolah Indo…apa yang kau ingin katakan? Jangan buat aku penasaran." kata Nethre yang kelihatan sangat penasaran.

e eto, atashi  
anata no koto ga

"Kau… kau adalah… orang yang…"

ano ne atashi anata no koto  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
atashi wa anata ga

"Hey, kau adalah orang yang… sangat… aku… kamu…" Indonesia terlihat sangat grogi.

su, su, susu, susu, su su  
susu susu, su, su, su, su,  
suu, waa gomen, wasure te

matte!

"Aku, aku, aku, aku, aku… Aku lupa… tunggu!" kata Indonesia sambil menarik lengan Nethre ketika pemuda itu ingin beranjak pergi.

su, su, susu, susu susu  
susu susu, su su su su  
su, su, susu, susu, su su  
suki, daisuki!

"Aku, aku, aku, aku… Aku menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" kata Indonesia lantang dengan wajah yang merah. Sementara Nethre tersenyum lalu perlahan ia mencium bibir Indonesia.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Indonesia yang baru tersadar dari ciuman tadi.

"Maksudnya aku juga tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Dan sekarang kita resmi pacaran." jawab Nethre yang di sertai dengan senyum isengnya.

Indonesia yang lemot akhirnya baru menyadari hal itu setelah 30 menit berlalu dan ia hanya berdiridi tempat itu dari saat Nethre menciumnya kemudian...

"DASAR KAU KEPALA TULIP SIALAN!"

~END~

Hancurkah? Anehkah? Gajekah? Atau kata yang akhirnya -kah lainnya?

Untuk anda yang berbaik hati silahkan REVIEW dan tentunya FLAME tidak di tampung!

Hahahah author sedang stress gara-gara di suruh scotjump 60x #gakpeduli#


End file.
